1. Field of the Invention
The invention to be proposed in the specification relates to a technology of realizing lower capacity of a main power supply provided in an inkjet printer.
The invention to be proposed by the inventors has aspects of a printer, a supplied power controller, and a computer program.
2. Background Art
Recently, there has been a need for faster printing speed together with higher definition of printing resolution in an inkjet printer. Accordingly, a power supply (main power supply) having a high power supply capacity is desirably provided in this type of printer.
By the way, in a printer used by an indefinite number of users, a wide variety of printing methods are desired.
For example, when a printer is used for business use, it is necessary to assume execution of high-speed printing for a long period and execution of solid printing (printing using all or almost all head elements). On the other hand, when a printer is used for personal use, such a usage pattern under the severe condition is rare.
However, it is necessary for general-purpose printers, except special printers for limited uses, to be intended for various usage patterns. Accordingly, a high-capacity power supply (main power supply) is provided in a general-purpose printer for the case of the heaviest load.
In this regard, there is a problem that the printer itself is upsized by providing a high-capacity power supply. In addition, the high-capacity power supply causes increase in weight and cost. Accordingly, lower capacity is desired for the main power supply.
JP-A-2005-215239 (patent document 1) discloses a copier provided with an auxiliary power supply separately from a main power supply for reduced warm-up time and maintenance of temperature of an image fixing unit.